Adriel Interrupted
by Amree
Summary: This is a Crest of the stars Inuyasha crossover. Jinto and Lafiel got married and had a daughter named Adriel. Something weird happens and this Abh Princess get's flung into an alternate universe. Enter the fudel Era.
1. Chapter 1: Alone In The Dark

Amree here. This is my new story. I hope you enjoy. I need about 5 reviews to write more. Thanx. Now for the story, Enjoy!

Adriel Interrupted

Chapter one: A New Beginning

Lafiel smiled at the small bundle that she held in her arms. "Isn't she beautiful Jinto?" asked Lafiel turning to look at her husband. "Indeed she is. She looks just like you Lafiel", Jinto replied putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Blue hair and everything."

"She has your eyes though and her ears aren't as pointed as mine", Lafiel stated tucking a strand of long blue hair behind the small silver crown that the baby wore.

"As for picking a name I'm all out of Ideas", said Jinto putting his hands behind his head.

"Adriel sounds good. What do you think?" Lafiel asked looking to Jinto. "I think it's a wonderful name", Jinto whispered as he sat on the bed next to his wife.

Fourteen Years later

"Wait up Adriel!" exclaimed Darrin his short brown hair blowing behind him as he chased after the sprinting Adriel that sped farther and farther ahead of him. Finally Adriel stopped running to wait for Darrin. Darrin caught up to her and put a hand on the wall to steady himself in fear that he might fall over. "Why…do…you always…run..so..fast?" asked Darrin panting. "I can't help it if you're slow. Aren't boys supposed to be faster runners than girls?" said Adriel without a hint of tiredness looking out the window of the space port docking bay. Darin looked up at Adriel. "As the body guard for the imperial princess I strongly advise you not to run off. You could get hurt", Darrin said seriously. "Is that just a normal body guard command, or is there a hidden much deeper meaning that has been just expressed that could lead to the inside of your heart?" Adriel asked Darrin still looking out the window. Darrin grew silent and a faint blush tinged his checks. It was true he did have a crush on the princess, but to better fit his honor he said flatly: "What?" "Never mind. We should head back. My mother will be worried" Adriel concluded turning on her heal to run back the way she had come from. "Wait!' yelled Darrin calling to Adriel just in time to stop her from sprinting off. "We just got here. What was the point in coming here?". "A good work out dear friend, that is the point. Last one to the imperial palace has to clean it", Adriel yelled back as she began running ahead. Darrin sighed and trotted after her.

Later that night Adriel couldn't sleep. Tossing and turning came easier than sleep and so helplessness plagued her sleep causing frustration and aggravation. Suddenly Darrin burst through the door carrying a sword tainted with blood. "Your majesty, we are under attack. Please hurry to the safe spot before they come this way!" yelled Darrin pain and fear crossing his face. "But my parents", Adriel started to say but a large chunk of the roof caved in. Adriel screamed as the floor beneath her began cracking open and nearby objects disappeared into the black abyss below. Darrin called out for her in a desperate attempt to locate where she was under the fallen rubble. Adriel cried out to him from underneath a gigantic roof shingle. "Come on. Let's get out of here before more of the roof caves in", commanded Darrin grabbing Adriel's hand and kicking the roof shingle off. Adriel closed her hand on Darrin's and began running. Suddenly another piece of the roof caved in separating Adriel and Darrin from each other. Getting back up, Adriel tried to locate Darrin over the wreckage. With no luck Adriel stood on her tip toes in an attempt to get a better view. Another violent shake took hold of what was once Adriel's room. From lack of balance, Adriel fell backwards plummeting into the darkness of a giant hole. Screaming, Adriel fell farther down into the darkness. Darrin's calls for her grew fainter and fainter until darkness consumed her and she blacked out.

Did you like it? Please review and remember that I need at least 5 reviews to continue my story. Input as to the content of my story is gratefully excepted and I will give you credit if I use your idea. Thanx again, Amree.


	2. Chapter 2: My Guardian Angel

Sorry the next chapter took so long. Here you go:

A light breeze swept through the field where Sesshomaru sat watching his servant Joken chase around his ward Rin. He scoffed at their childish antics and yet he wanted ever so much to join them for a reason he could not figure out. He would have joined them if his pride wasn't on the line. Suddenly a new scent filled the air. One that Sesshomaru had never smelt before. "Joken." Sesshomaru stated calmly. "Watch over Rin". "My lord," asked Joken. "What do you mean? Where are you go…" But Sesshomaru had already disappeared. Joken sighed. "How do I always get stuck with Rin?" Joken complained to himself. "Just Lucky I guess," replied Rin as Joken did an Anime fall backwards.

**Meanwhile**

Adriel's eyes opened. It had been so long since she had lost consciousness that any sense of time was forgotten. The atmosphere around her remained black with a few occasional purple swirls here and there. "How long have I been falling?" Adriel thought. Suddenly the black turned to blue and a green valley appeared below her. Adriel finally allowed fear to take hold of her and began panicking. "Aahh! What is going on? If this is some kind of nightmare…. Wake up Adriel! I knew squishing that spider was going to bring me bad luck..but it was soo big and it had it coming. What was it thinking; blocking the door to my room like that? WHY AM I WORRIED ABOUT THE SPIDER WHEN MY LIFE IS FLASHING BEFORE ME! Ahhhhh oww!" Adriel sat up and rubbed her head. "That's gon'na leave a mark. Good thing I landed on something soft!"

"Yesssssss in deed my tasssssty morsssssle," a voice hissed close to Adriel's ear.

"Huh," Adriel whimpered as she looked behind her. A large snake demon had its body coiled under her and it soon began to squeeze her. 'Great I land in something soft and what happens; it has fangs and wants to eat me' thought Adriel. "Look; sorry to disappoint you but today's menu of fried Abh on a stick has been changed to something more appetizing."

"Ohhhhh?" hissed the snake demon as its grasp around Adriel grew tighter. "And what would thisssssss meal be perhapsssss?"

"Dirt," Adriel said plainly. Before the snake could react she grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it into the snake's eyes. The snake hissed in annoyance and pain and loosened its grip on Adriel allowing her to do a back hand spring out of the snake's coils. Adriel began sprinting in no specific direction. 'Anywhere is better than here,' thought Adriel as she ran through a dense forest. Suddenly an all too familiar pain shot threw her and brought her to her knees. Adriel did not allow tears to fall but decided she had to rebind her wound on her side. "Which reminds me," Adriel said angrily with malice. "I have to kill that jerk that actually got past my defenses and cut me with his elctrolaser sword."

"You know you really don't have time to re-bandage that wound of yours. You'll be dead before you can even get to your feet," a cold yet strong man's voice behind Adriel said. (Sorry long sentence. lol).

I think I'll end it there………Just kidding. :)

Adriel's eyebrows twitched but she remained calm. "How nice of you to be concerned," Adriel said sarcastically turning around. "I don't need people telling me." Adriel stopped when she saw the figure before her. A blue crescent moon and two purple (or red I'm not sure what color they are) stripes painted his face. Long silvery hair caught the wind making it look like his hair was alive. Two swords were tucked away at his side and what looked like a fluffy tail was draped around his right shoulder. (Can anyone say Fluffy?)

"What are you staring at?" Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"Not you," Adriel said some what harshly turning away trying to hide her red stained cheeks. Of course Sesshomaru thought nothing of it in fact he really didn't care about her comment. 'What am I doing?' thought Adriel's mind in a panic. 'Why is my heart racing and why are my cheeks red?'

"If you continue to sit there like that it will enable the snake demon to catch you easier, unless that's what your plan is," said Sesshomaru a hint of amusement surrounded his words.

"Listen you… you uh whatever you are," Adriel yelled her voice getting louder with each sentence. "I'm tired of you telling me what to do and your 'I think it will be fun to annoy and make fun of the little Abh girl' attitude. You are getting on my nerves!" Adriel's yelled complaints scared birds out of trees and the forest became deathly quiet.

"If you don't mind I'm trying to take a nap," said Sesshomaru. Two of those anime red marks appeared on Adriel's head.

"You are soo infuriating and I would really love to kick your butt but I have to run now because you distracted me," Adriel yelled as she began sprinting. A new feeling made its self present in Sesshomaru. He had ever felt this feeling before but yet it seemed very familiar. It made Sesshomaru want to laugh. Sesshomaru growled at that thought. He would never laugh not even to get the Tetsaiga the one thing he desired most in life other than to kill Inuyasha. He decided he would follow the girl and see what would happen to her. Another feeling that Sesshomaru hated was curiosity. It would interfere with everything. As he began walking through the forest he heard an unfamiliar scream. He began sprinting; his curiosity flowing freely through him.

He came to a clearing to see the blue headed girl he confronted earlier looking at her hands in fear with the snakes fangs severed from its mouth. Sesshomaru sat in silence as he watched the fight continue.

'How did I do that?' Adriel screamed in her head. 'How did blue light come from my hands and what exactly did it do?'

"You retchhhhhhed wencchh," hissed the snake demon blood dripping from the holes in its mouth where fangs used to be. "How dare you decccceive me into thinking that you were a mere human!"

"But I'm not human," Adriel said panicking not knowing what else to say.

"I'll kill you," screamed the snake demon slithering towards Adriel at a fast pace.

"Please stay back," cried Adriel tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't know what will happen next. I really don't want to kill you."

"Sssssstop trying to delay your demisssse!" hissed the snake almost close enough to bit her. Adriel closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"Please go away," yelled Adriel. Suddenly a bright blue light surrounded Adriel and the snake stopped in its tracks. A strong wind blew through Adriel's hair and it picked her up. Adriel looked like she was unconscious and that the wind was controlling her. The wind formed a big ball of air around her and suddenly light pierced through. The wind dissipated revealing Adriel dressed in a single layered white dress. White lilies were braided into her blue hair. The wind gently lowered Adriel to the ground until her feet touched the solid earth, her hands gently crossed over her shoulders and her eyes closed.

"Do you think ssssome cheep magic trick will sssssave you. Foolisssh girl!" yelled/ hissed the snake. Suddenly what seemed like hundreds of demons appeared. The snake demon charged at Adriel only to be disintegrated by a blue purple barrier. The other demons became angry and all charged at once.

Adriel opened her eyes and they were purple. She raised her right hand leaving the left one still across her shoulder and raised it too the sky. Adriel mumbled to her self and she floated into the air. The demons didn't mind this and they flew after her.

"Dissipating light," Adriel said quietly and calmly. A sphere of yellow light surrounded her and suddenly flooded the entire sky almost blinding Sesshomaru who didn't dare look away. The light cleared and no demons remained. Adriel gently began descending to the ground. Her white dress and lilies disappeared just before she hit the ground gently on her stomach. The carcass of the snake demon lay in front of her.

"Stupid snake," Adriel said weekly feeling as if her strength had been drained from her. "I'm not human. I'm Adriel an Abh princess and don't you for..get it," Adriel whispered as she passed out.

**Later**

Sesshomaru tended the small fire before him occasionally glancing at the girl that he now knew as Adriel behind him. He wondered if a pile of fur would be enough warmth for an Abh as she called herself, whatever that was. He ate his dinner, put out the fire and sat up against a tree and fell asleep, silently hoping Rin was all right in the care of that fool Joken. Morning came too early for Sesshomaru but he got up anyway and made breakfast for himself and Adriel. He ate his fill and took some over to Adriel who was still asleep. Just as he set it down she woke up, looked at him, and screamed.

"Good morning to you too," Sesshomaru said his ears hurting from all the noise.

"What am I doing here!" yelled Adriel. "Where is here anyway? Why am I with you? How come you're not answering my questions? Who are-" Adriel stopped when Sesshomaru had covered her mouth with his hand. Adriel tried to fight back a large blush that was threatening to stain her cheeks.

"Will you please refrain from excess noise? I might have to lop off your head," Sesshomaru said calmly though in his head he was steaming mad. He removed his hand from Adriel's mouth and she just plopped to the ground in shock of what just transpired.

"Are you going to sit there all day or are you going to eat something?" Sesshomaru asked. Adriel shook her head.

"I'm not eating anything that you give me. I don't know you and you might have poisoned it," Adriel said haughtily.

'Too bad I didn't,' thought Sesshomaru with regret. "I'm going to go check on something you will stay there until I get back," Sesshomaru said as he jumped into the air and dissapered.

"My butt I'm staying here," Adriel said getting up. "Who dose he think he is anyway?" Adriel grabbed a fur hide and draped it over her shoulder. She remembered reading about demons and how they can track you down by your scent. "The fur will help hide my scent," Adriel said triumphantly.

She headed off into the forest with nothing in her mind. 'I just want to get away from him,' Adriel thought. After what seemed like forever Adriel felt as though her legs were going to fall off. As if to help her a foggy mist hung in the air behind some trees. Going through them a smile lit up her face. Before her was one of Feudal Era Japan's famous hot springs. Adriel thanked her lucky stars that she could get some rest and relaxation.

**Back at Sesshomaru's camp**

Sesshomaru finally came upon the clearing where he had set up camp last night. When he got there his blood began boiling yet he did not show it. 'Stupid wench,' thought Sesshomaru as he followed Adriel's scent. 'I see she tried to mask her scent. Maybe she's not so stupid after all yet she is foolish. She slept on that animal skin last night so her scent was already on it.' He finally came to a spot where her scent was most strong.

He pulled the trees slightly apart and froze when he knew exactly where she was. He could hear her talking to herself.

"You stay right there, I'll be back," Adriel said in a man's voice imitating Sesshomaru. "I don't have to do anything you say. Yes you do. I'm a silver headed demon from the planet of the crescent moon and you better listen to me before I annoy you to death. Oh no, anything but that!" She burst out laughing. Sesshomaru tried to hold his temper and managed to get under control. Adriel stopped laughing and looked around. Getting out she wrapped the bear fur around her like a towel and headed to her clothes still looking around. 'Did I really hear something; or is my mind playing tricks on me?' thought Adriel.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru trying very hard to suppress his anger walked quietly around the hot spring to get to the other side. Adriel took a knife out from her back pocket of her blue pants and turned around quickly thinking she heard a noise. Adriel sighed and convinced herself that she was hearing things but still held on to the knife. She backed up slowly and ran right into Sesshomaru which made her scream in fright and turn around.

"Do you always have to scream like that?" he asked glaring at her.

"Go away!" yelled Adriel swing the knife at Sesshomaru. "Leave me alone." Adriel gasped as her wrists were held by Sesshomaru's hands. The knife fell to the ground. Adriel tried to get away but she was weak compared to Sesshomaru and plus she was pinned to a rock. (It's not what you think. Keep reading.) Adriel stared up at the demon with silver hair and according to her a bad attitude.

"What were you doing with that knife? Were you trying to kill me? That was a foolish thought in deed," Sesshomaru said plainly staring at Adriel. He looked in her eyes and did not see fear as most people in this situation would. They held confusion and anger and annoyance.

"Let me go," Adriel said trying to make her voice strong. The comment came out weak because she felt helpless. It was also hard to keep her blush off her face. This demon was so close to her and she was only wearing a thin layer of clothing. Sesshomaru noted this factor and let her go. She slumped to the ground not looking up. Sesshomaru turned away.

"Why do you keep doing this?" yelled Adriel. "I'm not your property. You can't just make me do whatever you want. I don't even know you." Tears were spilling down her cheeks.

"Sesshomaru."

"What?" Adriel asked calming down wiping her tears away.

"My name is Sesshomaru. Now come on. We are going now. That is if you want to."

"Thank you," Adriel said. Sesshomaru turned around to look at her.

"For what?" he asked.

"Thank you for telling me your name." Sesshomaru didn't say anything but turned and faced front and resumed walking again. Adriel followed him and began thinking.

'I don't have any idea where I am or what I'm doing here or how to get back home. All I know is that this demon or whatever he is seems to be my only light in the darkness. I'd even say he's my guardian angel.'

Sorry it took so long. Since it took so long I wrote an extra long chapter. It's long on my computer anyway. Please review. Remember I need at least 5 reviews to write a new chapter. Thanx so much,

Amree Takahara


	3. Chapter 3: Dr Fluffy And A New Enemy

Sorry it took so long for a new chapter. Here you go; enjoy!

Chapter 3: Dr. Fluffy And A New Enemy

Sesshomaru looked behind him and stopped walking. It had been a very long time since the young girl (that he now knew to be called Adriel), had ceased talking. To his surprise Adriel was walking with her eyes closed. Sesshomaru muttered something like "Stupid human" and resumed walking. He then remembered what she had said earlier.

_Flashback_

"Where are we going?" Adriel asked with great interest. Sesshomaru said nothing but continued walking. Adriel tried a new question. "How long will it take to get there?" Still Sesshomaru said nothing. "Are we just walking around in circles until we find something?" Adriel asked sarcastically, knowing that that question would strike a nerve. "Must you know everything?" Sesshomaru answered not showing the annoyance in his voice.

'Yreka!' Adriel exclaimed in her head. 'Finally he talks'. "Asking questions is how you learn things," Adriel said informingly. "Can you learn to shut up?" asked Sesshomaru. Adriel glared at him. "Stupid cotton swab," Adriel muttered under her breath. Sesshomaru heard the comment but ignored it. "Let me ask you a question then," Sesshomaru said stopping. "Okay; shoot," replied Adriel. Sesshomaru ignored the strange lingo. "What are you?" he asked. "What is that suppose to mean?" Adriel asked. "Back with the snake demon you said you weren't human. So what are you?" Sesshomaru repeated. Adriel was silent for a few minuets. "Well; I'm not sure what I am, but my father was a human and my mother was a genetically altered human or Abh," Adriel answered. "You are still a human if you ask me," Sesshomaru said. "I'm not asking you," yelled Adriel.

_End Flashback_

Sesshomaru turned around to see Adriel still sleepwalking. He ignored her once again. Standing there he surveyed the surroundings, deciding that this would be a good place to set up camp. While he was standing there, Adriel ran right into him and fell backwards. "If you're going to stop, choose somewhere else other than the middle of the road!" yelled Adriel. "I can't help it if you're not looking where you are going," replied Sesshomaru in a calm voice. "What do you- Was I sleepwalking?" Adriel slumped down. 'That only happens if my strength is weak' Adriel thought worriedly. Suddenly a sharp pain pierced Adriel's side. Adriel fell to the ground in pain holding her side. Sesshomaru smelt sulfur mixed with blood. The smell made him want to hurl but he decided against it. "What's the matter with you?" Sesshomaru asked calmly. "Nothing," Adriel said in pain gritting her teeth. "Your side is bleeding. Are you aware of that?" Sesshomaru asked. Adriel shut her eyes in anger and annoyance. 'Of course not you stupid feather duster,' Adriel thought sarcastically.

"Let me have a look at it," Sesshomaru stated making his way over to Adriel. Adriel backed away. "No possible way," Adriel replied, blushing. "You have better let me or you might die," Sesshomaru said. Adriel shook her head and turned away. Sesshomaru felt his anger rising. "You will let me help you," Sesshomaru yelled. Adriel looked at him. 'I'm so infuriating. Why do I want to help this human?' Sesshomaru thought. An image of Rin flashed in his mind. A small sound grabbed Sesshomaru's attention. "What?" "I said okay. Are you happy now?" Adriel yelled blushing. "Finally; some cooperation," Sesshomaru said. "Lay down." "What? Why?" Adriel said nervously still blushing. "It is your side in pain is it not?" Sesshomaru said calmly. Adriel laid down on her stomach trying hard not to blush her way into a 3 degree burn. Sesshomaru rolled up her shirt exposing her side. Adriel shivered. Sesshomaru was surprised to see what he saw on Adriel's side. A brown substance oozed from a medium sized hole in her side.

Sesshomaru was slightly amazed that a mere human could go for so long with this kind of wound and not even complain about it. Sesshomaru could see that it traveled to more than just her side, but to her back as well. Using his claws he tore the shirt off causing a loud shriek to escape from Adriel's mouth. Adriel stood up. "What the hell are you doing?" She yelled blushing madly. "I thought you were trying to help me not-." She pointed a finger at him. "I'm not staying here another minuet!" At this point Adriel's shirt completely fell off showing off her undergarments. Adriel screamed and covered her self with her arms, falling to the ground. Tears fell from her eyes and a large blush stained her face. She turned away from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just stood there. "You stupid wench," Sesshomaru stated angrily. "I was not trying to look at you I was merely looking to see if the wound had spread to your back which indeed it has."

"Just give it a rest would ya?" Adriel yelled. "First you treat me like I'm your property, make fun of me, and now you…you." Adriel wiped her tears away, stood up, and looked at Sesshomaru with such hateful eyes that Sesshomaru felt his hand reach for the Tokigen. "I hate you," yelled Adriel. "I hate you." At that she grabbed the rest of her shirt away from Sesshomaru and ran off into the forest crying. "Stupid girl," Sesshomaru said. "What was she rambling on about?" He then remembered Adriel blushing and acting nervous as he told her what to do. 'Great,' Sesshomaru thought. 'She thinks I'm a pervert.'

Adriel stopped running and tied her shirt around her chest like a towel. Tears fell freely from her eyes. She sank to the ground. 'Why can't I go home?' Adriel thought sadly. 'Why am I here?'

"Finally; I thought your faithful dog would never leave," a deep voice came from the shadows. Adriel stood up and got into a fighting stance. 'Just cause I'm down doesn't mean I have to stay down,' thought Adriel. "My, my; aren't you a feisty one," the voice said full of malice laughing. "Who are you?" Adriel asked angrily. Suddenly Adriel's side began hurting again. She fell to her knees. To her it felt like fiery knifes and acid tore at her flesh. "Ahh, I see that I do indeed have power over you." "What?" Adriel yelled in pain. "You see, I placed a part of my flesh in that wound of yours, when that snake demon had you in its grasp. Surprisingly you destroyed that demon along with all the other's that I sent. Lucky for me you already had a wound on you." Suddenly a figure stepped out from behind the forest."Who are you?" Adriel repeated again.

"Call me Naraku".

Well did you like it? Yeah it was sort of an emotional chapter but it will get better. Please review. Thanx a lot,

Amree Takahara


	4. Chapter 4: Those We Forget

Here is the next chapter of Adriel Interrupted.  Sorry it took so long.

**Chapter 4: Those We Forget**

"Naraku?" Adriel asked in pain and confusion. "You're that stupid idiot who was banned from the kingdom!"

"Ahh; how nice of you to remember me," replied Naraku almost laughing. "Stop laughing you sick twisted weirdo! You were banned from the kingdom because you were endangering the royal family!" Adriel yelled with disgust. Naraku laughed again. "The only part of the royal family that I was endangering was you".

**Meanwhile With Fluffy**

'Stupid Wench' thought Sesshomaru walking through the forest. "Human's are such stupid creatures," Sesshomaru said aloud. "She'll probably get herself killed and then-." Sesshomaru stopped talking as the scent of Naraku reached his nose. 'He'll pay for thinking that he could out smart me,' thought Sesshomaru angrily. He sprinted off in the direction of the origin of the smell. Images flashed in his mind of that fateful encounter with Naraku._ (Episodes 80 and 81)._ 'How foolish of him to think he could escape,' thought Sesshomaru as trees flashed past him. As Sesshomaru got closer, Adriel's scent became intermingled with Naraku's.

**With Naraku**

"What are you talking about?" Adriel asked glaring up at Naraku. Naraku smirked and flew/sailed down to Adriel. "What I was after was you Adriel," Naraku said menacingly, grabbing Adriel's chin. "Let go of me," Adriel persisted trying to struggle away from his grasp. "What is there not to want about you Adriel?" Naraku continued. "You're a beautiful Abh princess with not only power to the throne of an entire empire, but with power of unbelievable proportions not yet unlocked." "What are you talking about?" Adriel yelled finally getting free. "Naraku!" Adriel turned to see her 'Guardian angel'. "Sesshomaru!" Adriel called happily. "Ahh _Lord _Sesshomaru; come to meet your doom I suppose," Naraku said sarcastically. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on the Tokigen. "Or have you merely come to take back your women?" "W..W..What?" Adriel yelled blushing. "I'm not-. Were not-." "I have no concern for the mortal. I have come simply to kill you," Sesshomaru said calmly. (ME: You and every other Inuyasha character buddy. lol)

"Oh I see?" Naraku said smugly. "Then you won't mind me taking her with me." "What am I a lottery ticket?" Adriel yelled angrily. "Lord Sesshomaru?" a small voice came from behind the bushes. Sesshomaru recognized the child's voice. Suddenly a short, black haired girl emerged from the forest. "Rin what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked calmly though inside he wanted to strangle Jaken. 'Rin?' Adriel thought not moving. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks and she lowered her head.

**_Flashback_:**

A twelve year old Adriel sat outside playing in the royal garden when a black car drove up into the pavement circle. Two men got out and proceeded to the front door of the imperial castle. Curious, Adriel went back up the secret passage way in the wall and down into the main hallway. She peered around the corner and saw her mother crying and her father comforting her. The two men had their hats off and proceed to walk back out the doors. They opened the doors up and a hovering stretcher like thing came floating in through the doors. Adriel sprinted down the stairs and up to the stretcher. Adriel recognized the girl on the stretcher. "Mother?" Adriel asked. "Why is sister sleeping?" Lafiel just cried into Jinto's arms.

_**End Flashback**_

"Ahh! Once again Sesshomaru you leave your ward unattended," Naraku said laughing. "I will see to it that you will learn from your mistakes!" Naraku send his tentacles towards Rin. Sesshomaru pulled out his Tokigen and began sprinting towards the tentacles. "I don't think so Sesshomaru," Naraku said sending his demon's at Sesshomaru. Still the tentacles came after Rin. Rin being only around 8 was scared out of her mind unable to move. "Rin! Run!" yelled Sesshomaru harshly. Still she didn't move. Adriel snapped out of her daze and saw the pending danger. She got up weakly, ran over to Rin and jumped in front of the tentacles. Adriel bit her lip as too not scream out and frighten the girl in her arms as the tentacles went through her right arm and back. Naraku held worry on his face and withdrew his attack immediately. Adriel landed on the ground the young girl passed out underneath her. (No she didn't squish her lol) Tears fell freely but Adriel got up anyway and faced Naraku. "Is..Is that all you've got?" Adriel asked weakly holding her arm.

"My, My," Naraku said almost laughing. "A little angry are we? What's the matter? Dose this small girl remind you of your sister Rianale?" "How would you kn." Adriel stopped and fell to the ground in sadness. "You Basterd!" Adriel screamed. "You're the one who killed her!" "Guilty as charged," Naraku said smiling. "How could you! She was just an innocent little girl. She did nothing to you. Why did you kill her? Why?". Adriel sank to her knees and felt tears drench her bare shoulders. "I guess I was bored," Naraku answered. "Shut the hell up would ya!" yelled Adriel. A blue light began to surround her. "You're gonna pay for killing my sister and you're gonna pay with your life!" Adriel charged at Naraku at top speed. Her injures didn't even seem to hinder at all.

Naraku didn't send out his demons in fear of his prize being killed. Instead he fought himself. Sending out putrid arm after arm, Naraku attacked Adriel who dodged every attack. Sesshomaru finished off the rest of the demons and watched Adriel attack Naraku. 'It's almost as if she's… dancing,' thought Sesshomaru.

"Just hurry up and die would ya," Adriel said angrily. "Do you expect to beat me with no weapon?" Naraku asked. "How pathetic!" "Do you call this pathetic!" yelled Adriel as she punched Naraku is the face. "How would that do anyth-." Naraku stopped in mid-sentence as a pain jolted up his jaw and into his spine. A large gapping hole was left in his mouth. Naraku smirked as the wound healed as quickly as it had gotten there. "What!" Adriel asked in disbelief. "You see I have most of the Shikon Jewel and it serves me well!" Naraku said laughing again. "The Shikon Jewel? What the heck is that?" Adriel asked alarmed. "Do you wish to find out?" Naraku asked as he wrapped his tentacles around Adriel. "Let me go!" Adriel screamed. "Not likely," Naraku answered lifting Adriel to him. Adriel struggled to get free.

"Naraku!" yelled Sesshomaru. "Forget the human and prepare to die." "Oh so you do care about her then?" Naraku asked smiling knowing what Sesshomaru's answer would be. "Not at all," replied Sesshomaru. "Then you won't mind me doing this!" At that Naraku kissed Adriel hard on the lips. Adriel's eyes opened wide and she froze for a split second as a blush spread across her face. "Let me go now!" Adriel tried to say. Naraku only pushed harder. Adriel allowed tears to fall and began hitting Naraku and pushing him away. During this whole scene Sesshomaru oddly felt angry and felt like tearing off Naraku's head and comforting Adriel; and for some reason he didn't care that he felt this way. Finally the lack of air got to Adriel. She closed her eyes and passed out. Naraku kept on kissing her. Sesshomaru felt his anger rising.

"Drop her damn it!" yelled Sesshomaru regretting what he said the moment after saying it. Naraku smirked. "You want her so badly; catch," Naraku said dropping Adriel. Sesshomaru caught Adriel's sleeping form, but this was what Naraku was hoping for. "I'll take my leave now," Naraku said, laughing as he disappeared into thin air. "Curse him!" Sesshomaru said angrily, his eyes turning red. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru's eyes turned back to normal recognizing the small voice. "Rin, are you injured?" Sesshomaru asked. "Nope, not at all," Rin said smiling beginning to dance around. "That girl saved me,". Sesshomaru looked at Adriel in his arms. 'She did. This human saved Rin. But why? What purpose would she have for doing so?' Sesshomaru thought. "Rin?" "Yes," Rin answered. "Where's Jaken?". "Back at the camp. I told him I was going for a walk and that I was talking Ah-Un with me. He said it was fine. Silly Jaken he was very tired," Rin answered.

**Later**

They found Jaken asleep against a tree. He looked so peaceful that Sesshomaru decided to wake him up with a kick in the face. "What's the big idea you fool!" yelled Jaken. "When my master Lord Sesshomaru gets here he'll punish you indeed!". "Jaken," Sesshomaru said. Jaken looked up to see Sesshomaru glaring down at him. "My lord!" exclaimed Jaken. "I did not know it was you. Uh…Please forgive me," Jaken pleaded putting his head to the ground. "Are you aware that Rin was left unattended and in danger?" Sesshomaru asked. "She was supposed to stay at camp," Jaken said turning to look at Rin who was picking flowers. "If this happens again I will have to kill you," Sesshomaru said walking away. 'That brazen child. She'll be the death of me I just know it,' thought Jaken. Sesshomaru sat down next to the fire he had made. "Lord Sesshomaru?" "What is it Rin?" answered Sesshomaru. "Will the girl wake up?" Sesshomaru was silent. He looked over at the sleeping girl who lay under the tree next to him. "Never mind that Rin," he finally said. "Okay," she replied forgetting what she had asked in the first place.

The next morning Adriel still slept. As soon as Jaken was gone with Rin to get breakfast Sesshomaru began thinking back. 'Why did I say such things? She is merely a human. I suppose I owe her something for saving Rin, but why did she Rin in the first place?' thought Sesshomaru. Adriel stirred suddenly. "Where am I?" Adriel asked groggily. Adriel looked over at Sesshomaru and began to blush. 'What am I doing?' Adriel's mind screamed. This time Sesshomaru caught her blush and could hear her heart beat speed up. "Is something wrong?" asked Sesshomaru. " Um nothing's wrong," Adriel said, her voice shaking. Sesshomaru got up and stood right in front of her. 'Please don't ask me again! Please don't ask me again,' thought Adriel blushing even more. "Why did you save Rin?" Sesshomaru asked? Adriel's blush disappeared and her eyes became wet with un-spilled tears. "You see-." Adriel stopped trying to catch her breath.

"Rianale was my sister. We were only two years apart from each other and we were very close. Rianale couldn't pronounce her name so we called her Rin or Rinny because it was easier for her to say. Then one day when we were in the park on a family outing about 2 years ago, there was a high alert and it became too dangerous to stay at the park. I grabbed Rinny's hand and we followed mother and father though the streets. But there were too many people and Rinny got pulled away from me and we were separated. That was the last time I saw her. I blame my self for her death. Your Rin reminded me of my failure to protect my sister and I couldn't let it happen again." "I see. I suppose Rin owes her life to you then," Sesshomaru said from his sitting position on the ground. "You mean you actually listened?" Adriel asked. "I asked you a question and it would be pointless to ignore the answer; no matter how long it was," Sesshomaru answered. Adriel smiled. "Thank you," Adriel said. "For what?" asked Sesshomaru. "Oh never mind," replied Adriel. "Human's are strange creature," Sesshomaru said. "There are not!" yelled Adriel. "Only the ones in the loony bin are,". "And that would be?" "Oh never mind you're so infuriating!" Adriel said angrily. "Am I really?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at Adriel. 'His eyes,' thought Adriel. "Their beautiful,". "What was that you said?" A large blush appeared on Adriel's face. "I said nothing," Adriel said nervously back standing up. "You did say something. I heard you," Sesshomaru said. "No I di-." Adriel suddenly tripped over a root. Her head landed on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Her blush completely covered her face now. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Adriel exclaimed getting up from her awkward position.

Adriel turned away. "Something's wrong with your face," Sesshomaru said. "Uhhhh… No there's not?" Adriel asked trying to get out of this position. Sesshomaru got up and pulled Adriel's face to where he could see it. This only made Adriel blush more. "Why are you blushing so much and how come your heart rate has sped up?" Sesshomaru asked Adriel. "Um.. I..uh," Adriel stuttered looking into his eyes. Sesshomaru found himself lost in Adriel's brown eyes. His eyes traveled to her lips that were bruised from Naraku's harsh kiss. Adriel's heart suddenly began to beat faster and her cheeks were brightly flushed. 'Why do I -,' thought Adriel. She didn't care what or why she thought it she just wanted to. Slowly ever so slowly Adriel moved her head closer to Sesshomaru and for some odd reason he did the same. 'Naraku's sent is on her lips so if I can smell it I can find a way to track him more closely,' thought Sesshomaru. Adriel closed her eyes and continued to get closer and then………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry. I just had to end it there. I know you probably hate me now but I want to take a poll. Please tell me if you think Sesshomaru and Adriel should kiss or not. Please send your answers to . Once again I need at least five reviews to write another chapter. You can even leave 2 or more reviews if you want just so long as I have at least five. Thanx so much, Amree Takahara 


	5. Chapter 5: Fighting For Me?

Ok this has been a really long time since I have updated this. I mean a whole year! I'm sorry to all. Ok on with the chapter. Oh and there's some what you would call "Fluff" towards the end so you have been warned! 

Adriel: Geez it seems like we've been in the same position for like ever!

Sesshomaru: How long must I stay in this position with this human!

Adriel: Well at least we got to know each other better! 

Sesshomaru: ……..Hmph

Adriel: WAAAAAAAH! What happened to the good times! WAAAAAH!

Me: Ok on with the fic. Sorry you guys.

Sesshomaru: Yeah you better be sorry!

Me: Don't make me turn you into a girl!

Adriel: WAAAAAAAAAAH!

Me: Sigh on with the fic (for real)

**Last Time**: Adriel turned away. "Something's wrong with your face," Sesshomaru said. "Uhhhh… No there's not?" Adriel asked trying to get out of this position. Sesshomaru got up and pulled Adriel's face to where he could see it. This only made Adriel blush more. "Why are you blushing so much and how come your heart rate has sped up?" Sesshomaru asked Adriel. "Um.. I..uh," Adriel stuttered looking into his eyes. Sesshomaru found himself lost in Adriel's brown eyes. His eyes traveled to her lips that were bruised from Naraku's harsh kiss. Adriel's heart suddenly began to beat faster and her cheeks were brightly flushed. 'Why do I -,' thought Adriel. She didn't care what or why she thought it she just wanted to. Slowly ever so slowly Adriel moved her head closer to Sesshomaru and for some odd reason he did the same. 'Naraku's sent is on her lips so if I can smell it I can find a way to track him more closely,' thought Sesshomaru. Adriel closed her eyes and continued to get closer and then………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 5: Fighting For Me?**

Their lips touched and everything seemed to be at a stand still. Sesshomaru was lost inside his own mind for about 10 seconds before his eyes shot open. He stared at the blushing girl before him. His demon instincts wanted him to go further than this. His hands wrapped around her shoulders, he closed his eyes, and pulled her closer. However his rational side kicked in suddenly. Sesshomaru's eyes shot open and he shoved Adriel off of him. She landed on the ground with a rather uncomfortable thud. Adriel's mind became clearer and she woke up from her trance like state. She winced in pain but then her face flushed completely red. "What did I just do?" The image of her lips touching against his flashed in her mind and she blushed more and held her head. Adriel heard a metallic sound and looked up. Sesshomaru was pointing his sword at her. Adriel's heart skipped a beat and she looked into his face. For the first time in her life she felt afraid. Sesshomaru's eyes had turned red and they held rage in them. Adriel tried to speak. "Sesshomaru… I." Adriel yelped in fright as he swung the sword at her. She dodged it and rolled away from it. This time she got to her feet and stared at him with sheer terror in her eyes. "Sesshomaru…please" He swung at her again. She dodged it but fell on her side. She tried to scramble up on to her feet again but Sesshomaru grabbed her hair. Adriel squirmed in pain as he pulled her to his face. He stared at her with his red eyes and she stared into them feeling fear grip her heart again. "Sesshomaru please stop this". "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you," he said angrily in a demonic voice. Tears fell freely from her eyes now and she looked away from him. She did not give an answer. "Very well," Sesshomaru said vengefully. He threw her to the ground and she cried out. Sesshomaru raised his sword and charged at her. Adriel weakly got up onto her hands and she saw him running at her. "WAIT!" she yelled. Sesshomaru stopped abruptly. Adriel weakly stood up holding her arm. "I thought…Well I don't know what I thought, really," Adriel said sadly limping over to him. "I guess it was this. When I first met you I thought you were a perverted jerk who just liked bugging me for fun. Even now I can tell that that's just the way you are. But, you showed me kindness, in a weird way, but it was kindness none the less. I wasn't really grateful for your help. You could have just left me there, but instead you chose to help me." Adriel was almost to Sesshomaru and noticing this he raised his sword a little. "What I'm saying is…" Adriel stopped. Tears fell down her face making her bare shoulders wet.. "What I'm saying is…" She lifted her head and ran to Sesshomaru tears flying everywhere. "I think I'm falling in love with you!" Adriel held onto Sesshomaru's clothes crying into them. Sesshomaru's eyes faded back to his normal eye color and he froze. Adriel continued crying pulling herself closer to him.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" a small voice carried through the air. Adriel released herself from Sesshomaru and he relinquished his sword to its sheath. Adriel looked over her shoulder to see Rin running over to them. They stood there not talking as Rin ran up to them. "Sesshomaru-sama, Joken and I have collected berries for Au-un and I wondered if you would- huh?" Rin stopped in mid sentence and stared at Adriel. "Onee-chan are you ok?" Rin asked cutely. Adriel wiped her eyes and put on a smile. "Oh I'm just fine Rin-chan!" "Are you sure?" Rin asked playfully. "Yeah I'm sure," Adriel said smiling.

"Master Sesshomaru!" Joken's loud voice rang out. Everyone turned to see Joken pulling on Ah-un's reigns. Joken reached them and began panting. "Master Joken you shouldn't run like that since you have such short legs," Rin said matter-o-factly. "Quiet child!" Joken yelled. "Master Sesshomaru, I saw Naraku's demons flying just north of here and there were a lot of them too." "Naraku's Demons?" Sesshomaru said. "Joken I want you to come with me and Rin you stay here." "Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin replied happily. "Adriel." Adriel made a surprised noise and stared at Sesshomaru. He looked at her with cold eyes. "You are to watch Rin and if anything should happen to her." He blinked. "I'll have to kill you." Adriel's eyes opened wide and she put her hand on her heart. He turned away, his hair floating in the wind as he did. "Sesshomaru!" Adriel called out running after him a little bit. He stopped and turned around. He stared at her for a moment and then turned back and began walking again. Adriel looked on sadly and she put her face down trying hard not to let tears fall. "Why did I go and tell him a thing like that? Did I say I loved him? Why did I do such a thing?" Adriel thought sadly.

"Onee-chan?" Rin said questionably titling her head. Adriel snapped out of her daze and smiled at Rin. "So where are those berries that you picked?" Adriel said happily.

_**With Sesshomaru**_

"I think I'm falling in love with you!" The words just wouldn't leave his head. They echoed in his mind and bounced off everything inside of it. He wasn't really sure what had happened and he really didn't care. He had chosen to forget everything that had just happened except no matter how hard he tried he couldn't forget those words. Out of all the questions that circled in his head the one that bugged him the most consisted of only a single word; Why? He heard the words again and he blinked calmly trying to get the words from his head. That girl had done something to him that no one ever could do. Not even he could accomplish it himself. For a split second, he had thought about love.

_**With Adriel and Rin**_

Adriel's face was solemn as she walked along through the forest holding Rin's hand. Rin smiled happily and began humming. Rin let go of Adriel's hand and ran a little bit ahead. Adriel smiled for a second as she watched the little girl dance around and drop daisies on Au-un's head. Adriel's mind wouldn't stop replaying the scene with Sesshomaru. There lips touched, she blushed, he pulled her closer, he attacked her. Adriel stopped. He _HAD_ pulled her closer to him and he _HAD_ kissed her back. Adriel's face flushed once again. This made her even more confused. "What's going on?" Adriel asked herself. If he kissed her back and held her close then why did he push her away and almost try to kill her. Adriel's eyes opened wide. "Could it be that he doesn't want anyone to see that he has a soft side?" Adriel thought. "Why that insensitive jerk!" Adriel yelled. "Huh?" Adriel looked around and Rin was no where to be found.

"Rin?" Adriel called. "Rin!" "Where are you? Please answer me!" Adriel's stomach tightened with the thought of Sesshomaru finding out. "Oh man! He's gonna kill me! I mean not only is Rin gone but Ah-un's missing as well! AWWW MAN! Rin!"

Adriel continued calling and didn't notice Rin sleeping under a tree with Au-un acting as her pillow. Adriel wondered away into the forest.

She had been walking for what seemed like hours when she finally came back to the place she began. "Rin," Adriel said in a crazy voice filled with tiredness. "If you're not there a demon got you." "Not where, Onee-chan?" Rin answered sweetly. Adriel turned to see Rin and Ah-un. "RIN!" Adriel cried running up and hugging her. "I thought I lost you!" "I was only sleeping Onee-chan," Rin replied back, laughing.

"Well aren't you cute!" a voice said mischievously.

Adriel turned around to see a woman with purple-blue hair standing in a tree. Her red lips were smiling and her green eyes seemed to be laughing at Adriel. A purple shirt with a red rose in the right corner dressed her top while purple shorts with a half skirt draping down passed her ankles covered the rest of her. Her ears were pointy and claws tipped the end of each finger. Her shoes were tied on by fabric that wound up her leg in a criss-cross fashion and were tied at her knees. "Who are you?" Adriel said holding Rin close. There was a silence then a laugh escaped from the purple-ish girl's mouth. It was a weird, crazy laugh that made Adriel look like this: O.O

"My name is Yokozuki!" she said still laughing slightly. Her voice was high and slightly annoying. "Well that name fits just perfectly now doesn't it." Adriel said still disturbed. "Oh is that so?" Yokozuki said her eyes narrowing and her pitch dropping about 5 octaves. "Eh?" Adriel said still freaked out. Yokozuki jumped down from the tree and walked up to Adriel. Adriel took a step back in fright. "Oh don't be afraid," Yokozuki said in a low pitch. "I just want to play with you!" "EHHHHHH?" Adriel cried backing up about 5 spaces. Yokozuki walked up slowly and then without warning pushed Rin away from Adriel. "Rin!" Adriel cried trying to reach her. Yokozuki grabbed Adriel's wrists and pinned her to the tree behind them. Adriel looked up at the girl angrily. "Let me go! Geez everyone just loves doing this to me don't they!" Adriel yelled. Yokozuki brought her hand up to Adriel's face and stroked her cheek. Adriel's eyes opened wide. "You have such soft skin!" Yokozuki said still stroking Adriel's cheek. Adriel began shaking and her eyes were side open now. She couldn't say anything. Her mouth wasn't working right. "I wonder what the rest feels like..." Yokozuki said trailing her fingers down Adriel's neck. Adriel closed her eyes and turned her head away still unable to say anything. "Please…Someone…Save me…!" Adriel thought desperately in her mind. Yokozuki's claws began cutting a line down Adriel's shirt. She was just about to reach Adriel's chest when a slashing sound came through the trees. Yokozuki let go of Adriel's wrists just in time before she was cut to pieces by a long wipe like thing. Adriel crashed to the ground with her eyes closed and with the rims of her eye lids holding a few tears.

"Who dares to attack me?" Yokozuki yelled angrily. A black boot stepped out of the forest. "Hmph" Yokozuki said. "A man thinks he can challenge me?" She smiled slightly before jumping into the air for her attack. "Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" Rin said shaking Adriel. Adriel's eyes opened and she looked into Rin's face. "Rin! Your ok!" Adriel said relieved. "Look Onee-chan! Sesshomaru-sama is fighting for you!" Adriel looked up. "Fighting for," Adriel said out loud. "Me?" Adriel watched Sesshomaru fight Yokozuki. Adriel blushed. "He's so….. cool" Adriel said out loud softly. Finally Yokozuki was struck by Sesshomaru and wounded. She clutched her side in pain. "You win this time! Oh little girl..." She called over to Adriel. Adriel flinched. "I'll be back to finish what I started!" With that she laughed and disappeared. Adriel shivered and looked down. Sesshomaru came over to Adriel. "Rin are you hurt?" "Nope, Nope Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said happily. "Hu….Adriel?" Adriel's eyes went wide with surprise. She looked up to see him staring at her with cold eyes. "I'm... I'm fine..." Adriel stuttered. Sesshomaru looked at her a little longer and then began walking away with Rin running in front of him. "Sesshomaru?" Adriel asked quietly. He stopped but didn't turn around. "Thanks for um….fighting for me…" Adriel said slightly blushing and looking at the ground. He said nothing and continued walking. "He didn't deny it!" Adriel exclaimed in her mind. "Maybe its ok….that I told him that I may love him."

Well there you go! Sorry it took so long and of course like always I need at least 5 reviews for another chapter. Thanks again and I hope that you guys will still be able to read this. 

Adriel: YOU MADE US WHAT!

Me: Kiss

Adriel: EHHHHHH! WHY?

Me: Because I'm the writer and what I write goes.

Adriel: But that's tyranny!

Me: Oh well.

Adriel: WAAAAAH! Wait I kissed Sesshomaru!

Me??????? O.O

Adriel: WEEEEE I KISSED SESSHOMARU! WEEEEEEEEEE

Sesshomaru: That was not me. It was my stunt double.

Adriel: But I thought you did all your own stunts.

Sesshomaru: No I'm just really good looking and have a cool voice.

Adriel: I've believed in you this whole time and you have given me nothing but lies! AHH! (Falls over dramaticly)

Me: Ok Adriel you don't have to freak! Well that's all for today.

Adriel: LIES! LIES! LIES!

Me: GOSH JUST STOP IT! GEEZ!

Adriel: LIES! LIES! LIES!

Me: Remind me to get a shock collar for her!

Sesshomaru: I will.

Adriel: Is that a lie too?

Sesshomaru: Probably……

Me:…………………


End file.
